


SECRETS (Jihan)

by Rabbitshu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitshu/pseuds/Rabbitshu
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	SECRETS (Jihan)

Jeonghan abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una oleada de frío recorrer su piel. Notó las luces que iluminaban su rostro y el aparato de sonido que reproducía música aleatoria. 

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo e incorporarse de aquel sofá en el que había estado reposando. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero asumía que había sido pocos minutos después de salir de la sala de prácticas para un momento de descanso.

No era para menos y de hecho nadie podía culparlo. Todos estaban cansados, habían estado trabajando por semanas para un nuevo material y se la pasaban metidos en la empresa día y noche. 

Hacía un par de horas, Jeonghan se encontraba en el estudio con Jihoon y Joshua trabajando en la letra de una canción que cantaría a dueto con este último. Era un sueño hecho realidad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaban agotados. 

Decidió ir a buscarlos, seguramente ellos seguían ahí trabajando y Jeonghan no quería parecer desinteresado aún si ellos mismo le habían pedido que fuese a tomar aire.

Se asomó por el pequeño vidrio de la puerta para comprobar que sus amigos estuviesen así, y sonrió con diversión al ver solo a Joshua sentado con los audífonos puestos mientras bailaba alguna canción con ritmo mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. 

No pudo evitar mirarlo por un buen rato, siempre le había gustado observar en secreto el perfil tan definido de Joshua, y esa era una buena oportunidad. Jihoon parecía haberse ido a beber algo, porque sabía que él siempre era el último en abandonar el estudio, así que quizá Joshua estaba esperándolo. 

Su sonrisa divertida se amplió al decidir hacer algo, así que silenciosamente abrió la puerta para adentrarse poco a poco. 

Se posicionó detrás del sofá donde Joshua reposaba y lo abrazó con rapidez, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltase al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos con gran velocidad antes de quitarse los audífonos. 

—Cielos,casi me matas de un susto.—Joshua expresó aún sobresaltado, pero nada molesto. 

—¿En qué pensabas como para asustarte, Joshuji? 

Los ojos del mencionado se entrecerraron, Jeonghan sabía que a Joshua no le gustaba ser llamado así, pero también sabía que era un sobrenombre que solo permitiría que Jeonghan usara, por lo cual, le provocaba querer decírselo cada que tuviese oportunidad. 

—No pensaba en nada, sólo que no te oí entrar. 

—Lo lamento.—Jeonghan se disculpó con fingida ofensa. 

—No importa, ven aquí.—Joshua lo invitó, palmeando el lugar vacío del sofá junto a él. 

En su lugar, Jeonghan le dedicó una sonrisa y decidió sentarse en las piernas del chico americano quien enseguida frunció el entrecejo. 

—¿Qué haces?—Cuestionó confundido.

—Hago lo que me pediste, dijiste que me sentara y eso hice.—Respondió despreocupado. 

—Pero hay más lugar en el sofá, ya sabes-

—Jihoon no tarda en venir, supongo, así que dejemos ese lugar para él. ¿En dónde está, por cierto?

—Fue con Vernon y los demás, querían ayuda con la música para su canción.—Joshua respondió, resignado con el chico sobre sus piernas y rodeando su cintura para evitar que se cayera. 

—¿Su letra ya está lista?—Cuestionó sorprendido. 

—Así parece. Como sea, la nuestra también y hay algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte. ¿Dormiste bien? 

—No estaba dormido.—Jeonghan respondió avergonzado, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del contrario.

Joshua rió ante aquello.—¿En serio? Porque juraría que estabas inconsciente cuando entré al estudio a ofrecerte café. 

Jeonghan sintió sus mejillas arder. Odiaba que Joshua fuese el único capaz de avergonzarlo, pero también disfrutaba tener con él ese tipo de confianza. 

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? 

—Ustedes estaban trabajando mientras yo dormía. No es justo, además se supone que es un dueto entre tú y yo.—Explicó afligido, pero sintió estremecerse cuando la mano de Joshua acarició su espalda de arriba a abajo con lentitud. Se sentía bien. 

—No te disculpes por eso, Hannie, nosotros sabemos lo cansado que estás. No queremos que te enfermes. 

—No voy a enfermarme, soy fuerte.

—Claro que lo eres, pero no queríamos arriesgarnos de todas formas.—Joshua lo reconfortó sin detener esas caricias, provocando que una sonrisa más escapara de los labios de Jeonghan.

—Claro que no, tengo que estar vivo para el momento en el que cumplas tu promesa y me compres una casa. 

Ante esas palabras, Joshua comenzó a reír contagiando a Jeonghan quien aún reposaba en su pecho. 

—No puedo creer que aún insistas con eso. 

—Lo haré hasta el día en que me muera. Lo prometiste, ahora lo cumples. 

—Eres consciente de que dije eso en una fiesta estando ebrio, ¿no? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, quizá lo inventas y ahora me manipulas con eso. 

—¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?—Jeonghan preguntó con fingida ofensa sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. 

—Claro que sí.—Joshua respondió al instante antes de volver a reír.—Hay muchas cosas de esa fiesta que no recuerdo, incluido el hecho de que estuve ebrio por primera vez en mi vida. 

—Pero lo disfrutaste. 

—Ojalá pudiera recordarlo, sólo que tú no quieres contármelo. En serio, Hannie, no sé cuantas veces tengo que insistir para que me digas qué fue lo que sucedió esa vez. 

—Te lo dije, lo de la casa es lo único que tienes que saber. Lo demás... lo demás no quieres saberlo.—Jeonghan explicó esta vez con seriedad. 

Lo cierto era que en esa fiesta habían ocurrido muchas cosas, no por nada celebraban junto a los demás la mayoría de edad de Lee Chan, así que el alcohol había sido el principal protagonista. Esa noche, las confesiones demasiado personales fueron una parte importante, porque por primera vez, todos se sinceraron completamente, revelando cosas que solamente entre personas confiables podían ser confesadas. 

Todos se habían mostrado compresivos ante la situación de cada uno, inclusive habían llorado juntos y su confianza había aumentado aún más; no obstante, cuando el turno de Jeonghan para confesarse llegó, todo se volvió extraño. 

El secreto de Jeonghan era algo que había estado guardando desde hacía algunos años, específicamente desde su niñez. A él nunca le habían interesado las chicas, pese a ser al menos un poco popular en el instituto, jamás pensó en la idea de tener novia. Jeonghan siempre pensó que era cosa de la edad y que quizá, cuando creciera, se fijaría en alguna chica que coincidiera con él en muchas cosas. 

No obstante, ese momento nunca llegó. Mientras más crecía, Jeonghan se daba cuenta de que ninguna chica le atraía, tampoco estaba preocupado por ello porque aún en su interior, pensaba que eso se daría con el tiempo. 

No fue hasta que entró a la empresa que descubrió ciertas cosas. Conoció a chicos increíbles, con distintas personalidades pero agradables a su modo. No podía pedir nada más porque con ellos se sentía en familia. 

Sin embargo, había un chico en particular que llamaba su atención. Su nombre era Joshua, un joven de su edad que compartía muchos gustos en común con él, alguien que enseguida le ofreció su confianza y le hizo sentir cómodo. 

Jeonghan pensó entonces que había encontrado en Joshua un mejor amigo, uno muy valioso. 

Las cosas no fueron así. No del todo. 

Con el tiempo, Jeonghan comenzaba a conocer más cosas de Joshua, sus gustos, sus pasiones, sus anécdotas. Cada cosa que Joshua le contaba resultaba ser algo muy interesante para Jeonghan. No solo por la historia como tal, sino también por la manera en la cual Joshua hablaba de lo que le gustaba. Ese brillo en sus ojos cada que sonreía le hacía sentir dentro de cada momento que Joshua había vivido. 

Después de eso, con el paso del tiempo, Jeonghan comenzó a aceptar el hecho de que eso que sentía por Joshua no era sólo afecto típico de dos mejores amigos. Era algo más. 

Los miembros quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella confesión. No por el hecho de la orientación sexual de Jeonghan, porque en realidad Junhui había confesado lo mismo minutos atrás y todos lo tomaron bien, sino más bien, fue el hecho de que Joshua estuviese involucrado en ello. En sus sentimientos, en su descubrimiento de sus preferencias. 

Jeonghan estaba demasiado ebrio para preocuparse, pero sí se sintió extraño cuando no obtuvo respuesta de Joshua, el chico parecía estar más perdido que él y lo había comprobado cuando al día siguiente, el chico americano no lograba recordar nada. 

Desde entonces, la atracción de Jeonghan hacia Joshua era bien conocida por todos los demás excepto por él mismo, cosa que frustraba a Jeonghan en ocasiones, pero no se había atrevido a confesarlo, quizá por miedo a ser rechazado o quizá simplemente por querer evitar algún desastre como grupo. 

Jeonghan había inventado aquello acerca de que Joshua le había prometido comprarle una casa, sin embargo, estando completamente sobrio, Joshua lo había prometido en serio con la justificación de que, de haberlo prometido antes, debía cumplirlo aún si no lo recordaba. 

—Claro que quiero saberlo. Quiero que tú me lo digas.—Joshua insistió. 

—Ni siquiera es relevante. 

—¿No lo es?—Joshua preguntó, y cuando Jeonghan sintió el aliento de Joshua cerca, abrió sus ojos solo para darse cuenta de que Joshua había inclinado su cabeza para verlo directamente. 

—No, es sólo... nada. 

Joshua asintió resignado.—Bien, si dices que no es nada entonces yo te creo. Pero Hannie... hay algo que me ha tenido intranquilo desde ese día porque creo recordar algo pero no estoy seguro. Quizá lo soñé. 

—¿Y qué es?—Jeonghan cuestionó con nerviosismo. 

—Yo... recuerdo que dijiste que te gustaba alguien. Sé que ya tiene mucho, pero siempre estuve curioso acerca de eso porque jamás me lo contaste. 

—Oh... eso. 

—¿Es verdad? 

—Sí, sí lo dije. 

—¿Y quién es? Yo... la verdad es que pensé en ello hace unos días cuando comenzamos a escribir nuestra canción y Jihoon dijo que, para hacer todo más realista, pensáramos en la persona que nos gusta. 

Jeonghan asintió, incitándole a que continuase. 

—¿Pensabas en esa persona?

—Yo...

—Dime la verdad. 

—Sí, pensaba en esa persona.—Confesó resignado y temeroso.—Es alguien de quien he estado enamorado desde hace un tiempo, mucho antes de confesarlo en aquella ocasión. 

—¿Es aquella chica de la que me hablaste en el salón de transmisiones cuando éramos aprendices? 

—Sí, pero sabes... en esa ocasión te mentí porque no era una chica. Era... un "él".

Joshua ni siquiera se mostró inmutado ante eso, al contrario, sonrió.—¿Y me contarás quién es?

Jeonghan asintió de nuevo.—Con una condición. 

—¿Cuál? 

—Que tú me digas en quién pensaste. También estoy curioso. 

—¿Y cómo sabes que estoy enamorado o que me gusta alguien?—Joshua preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. 

—No lo sabía, pero acabas de confirmarlo. 

Joshua rió.—Eres un tonto. 

—Soy astuto. Es distinto. 

—Tienes razón.—Joshua coincidió y ambos comenzaron a reír antes de ponerse serios de nuevo. 

—Cuando cuente hasta tres, ambos diremos el nombre de quién nos gusta, ¿de acuerdo?—Jeonghan propuso con esa sonrisa aún en su sitio. 

—Me parece bien. 

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos antes de que Jeonghan comenzara a hablar. 

—Uno... dos... ¡tres! 

Ambos tomaron aire, pero ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra, lo cual les hizo reír ruidosamente. 

—¡Hiciste trampa!—Joshua se quejó. 

—¡Y tú! 

Volvieron a reír y de nuevo, poniéndose serios, acordaron esta vez decir ese nombre. 

—Uno... dos... ¡tres!

—¡Joshua!  
—¡Jeonghan! 

Tras la mención de sus nombres en los labios del otro, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras se miraban cubriéndose la boca.

—¿Acabas de decir que te gusto?—Jeonghan preguntó sorprendido por primera vez. 

—Yo podría preguntar lo mismo.—Joshua dijo, igual o más sorprendido que Jeonghan. 

—Bueno... sí, pero yo pregunté primero. 

—Sí me gustas. Creí que era obvio. 

—¿Qué? 

—Ya sabes... dejar que sólo tú me digas ese tonto sobrenombre debe decir mucho, ¿no? 

—Debes estar bromeando.—Jeonghan expresó ahora más sorprendido que nunca.

—No bromeo. Dime a quién que no seas tú le ha ido bien después de decirme eso. 

—¡Eso no prueba nada!

—¿Qué me dices de la vez que cepillé tu cabello en plena grabación de un programa de televisión? 

—¿Qué con eso?

—¡Vamos! Incluso ignoré a Wonwoo por prestarte atención a ti. Aún me siento mal por eso. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan despistado, Yoon! 

—¿Y qué hay de ti "Hong"? Yo te lo dije directamente en la fiesta de Chan pero estabas lo suficientemente ebrio como para escucharlo. 

—¿Qué? 

—Ya lo dije. 

—¿Eso era lo que no querías contarme? ¿Por qué? 

—¿Por qué? ¿En serio estás preguntándome eso? 

—Sí. Quiero que me digas por qué. 

—¿Qué tal si tú no correspondías? ¿Sabes lo triste que hubiera sido para mí terminar mal contigo? No hubiera podido soportarlo. 

—Jeonghan...

—Y no me regañes, yo no sabía que eso que hacías era porque yo te gustaba. Vamos, es que tú siempre has sido todo un caballero. Malvado, pero caballero a fin de cuentas. 

—Jeonghan...

—¿Además eres consciente de que soy la persona más despistada del planeta? Si fueras mi mejor amigo, sabrías que a mí me tienes que decir las cosas como son, de lo contrario yo-

—¡Jeonghan!—Joshua gritó esta vez, haciendo al chico sobresaltar.—Creo que tenemos un problema aquí, porque tú me gustas y yo te gusto y jamás nos dimos cuenta. Es que no puedo creer que te gusto desde nuestra época de aprendices y jamás lo noté. 

—¿Desde cuando te gusto yo?—Jeonghan preguntó curioso. 

—Yoon Jeonghan, me gustas desde el día en que entraste por la puerta de la sala de prácticas. Jamás en mi vida había visto a un chico tan lindo, es decir, yo ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los chicos hasta que te vi y desde entonces el sentimiento ha ido creciendo. 

—¿En serio? 

—En serio.

—Shua, tú me gustas desde aquella vez en la cual nos encerramos y lloramos juntos. Ese día te dije que ya no quería estar ahí y que iba a renunciar y tú me dijiste que tú lo harías conmigo. Después, gracias a ti, decidí quedarme y acordé hacer lo mismo, si tú renunciabas yo lo haría. Jamás sentí esa conexión con nadie más. Siento que eres como una parte importante de mí. Algo que no puede faltarme nunca. 

Ante esas palabras, Joshua levantó la barbilla de Jeonghan solo para dejarle ver sus ojos vidriosos. 

—Temía que te fueras porque contigo sentía que podía ser yo mismo. Los chicos son increíbles, pero contigo me sentía de una manera distinta. Especial.—Joshua confesó con voz temblorosa.—Esto... lo que escribí para nuestra canción, es sólo un poco de lo que siento por ti. 

—Ni te imaginas lo que a mí me faltó expresar en esa canción.—Jeonghan confesó, posando una de sus manos en la mejilla del contrario.—Me gustas mucho, Shua y me alegra estar diciéndolo ahora. 

—A mí también me alegra poder sincerarme contigo. Me gustas mucho, Hannie. 

Ambos sonrieron, y como si se comunicasen por medio de sus pensamientos, cerraron sus ojos para unir sus labios en un beso suave. Jeonghan se acomodó en las piernas de Joshua sólo para quedar a horcajadas sobre él antes de intensificar ese contacto esta vez con sus brazos rodeando su cuello. 

Ninguno podía describir con exactitud lo que sentían al estar ahí, conociéndose de esa manera después de expresar sus sentimientos, pero no importaba porque las palabras y los pensamientos sobraban cuando eran sus labios en contacto con los adversos quienes hablaban por ellos. 

Se separaron con lentitud y sonrieron apenados solo para volver a besarse de nuevo y una vez más, perdiendo así la noción del tiempo. 

Cuando finalmente el contacto cesó por completo, decidieron levantarse para ir a buscar a los demás, pues no se escuchaban sus voces por ninguna parte, cosa que parecía extraña puesto que usualmente Jihoon y Chan eran los últimos en irse y era demasiado temprano para eso. 

Aún así, no desaprovecharon aquella oportunidad, por lo cual, decidieron caminar por todo el edificio tomados de la mano, recordando sus momentos vividos en cada rincón durante los últimos años. Se tomaron el tiempo para agradecerse el uno al otro por permanecer ahí e inclusive derramaron un par de traviesas lágrimas al recodar aquellos momentos difíciles en los cuales estuvieron a punto de dejarlo todo. 

Finalmente llegaron a un último lugar, uno que de entre todos, resultaba ser el de los mejores recuerdos. El viejo salón de prácticas en el cual había empezado todo. 

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, un sentimiento de nostalgia los invadió de inmediato. Ver esas paredes color verde les traía tantos recuerdos que era imposible no sentir nada al respecto.

—Recuerdo que fue aquí donde te vi por primera vez. Jamás en mi vida había visto a un chico tan hermoso en mi vida.—Joshua expresó con cierta timidez que desapareció en el momento en el que Jeonghan lo miró.

—Yo recuerdo que tenía mucho miedo en ese momento, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sonreiste, sentí paz en mi interior. Como si me hicieras saber que serías la persona indicada en mi vida. Ya veo que no me equivoqué.

—Jeonghan…

—¿Sí?

—Sé que todo esto es muy repentino, aún si cada quien lo hizo "obvio" a su manera. Pero me alegra haber podido aclarar mis sentimientos y darme cuenta de que eso es mutuo. Y ya que estamos aquí, en un lugar tan especial, me gustaría saber si te gustaría dar el siguiente paso. Ya sabes… ser… novios. Tú y yo…

Ante aquellas tímidas palabras, Jeonghan sonrió con ternura, así que rodeó los brazos del chico quien enseguida reaccionó rodeando su cintura.

—Eso me encantaría, Joshuji.—Respondió con diversión. Y antes de dar tiempo al contrario de quejarse por ello, unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso profundo que hizo que las mentes de ambos se vaciaran enseguida para concentrarse solo en los labios ajenos.

No sabían lo que pasaría después, pero en ese momento, sólo importaba que se tenían el uno al otro y que su conexión era tan fuerte que difícilmente podía romperse, cosa que lograban demostrar desde el primer momento. Ahora podían demostrar sus sentimientos sin temor al rechazo. 

Y lo mejor de todo, ya no habían más secretos entre ellos.

~🐰~


End file.
